


Priorities

by JJJunky



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJunky/pseuds/JJJunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Script - Trouble on an away mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

Priorities  
STAR TREK: VOYAGER

 

TEASER

 

FADE IN:  
INT. BRIDGE  
On the viewscreen is what appears to be a wave of fire.

JANEWAY  
What is it?

TUVOK  
It is not what it appears, Captain. Fire can not exist  
in the vacuum of space.

JANEWAY  
That doesn't tell me what it is. Only what it isn't.

KIM  
It's energy, Captain.

JANEWAY  
Can the energy be converted to our needs, Mr. Kim?  
We've been tapping our reserves recently, they could use  
replenishing.

KIM  
Yes, Ma'am.

JANEWAY  
Mr. Paris, prepare to take us into that wave.

TUVOK  
Captain, sensors show Voyager's shields won't have sufficient  
strength to protect us from its radiation.

JANEWAY  
(crosses to engineering station)  
B'Elanna, can the shields be modified?

TORRES  
Not adequately, Voyager has too much mass. It should be  
possible to modify the shields on the Delta Flyer. It was built  
to withstand more pressure.

CHAKOTAY  
Fitted with busard busters enough energy could be retrieved  
to replenish our depleted reserves.

PARIS  
Enough to increase replicator rations?

CHAKOTAY  
(restraining a smile)  
Possibly.

PARIS  
I vote we take the chance.

JANEWAY  
If this were a democracy, Mr. Paris your vote would have  
validity. 

PARIS  
(disappointed)  
So we're not going to try it?

JANEWAY  
On the contrary. Are you up for what could be a rough ride?

PARIS  
(rises from the con)  
I always wanted to try my hand at bronco busting.

JANEWAY  
Lieutenant Torres get to work on those modifications.  
Lieutenant Paris, report to the shuttlebay.

END TEASER

ACT 1

INT. SICKBAY  
Doors open to admit Seven and a young female ensign. The ensign is limping badly, dragging her left foot. From the wrinkles on her nose, it's obvious she's Bajoran.

DOCTOR  
(exiting office into main sickbay)  
If it isn't my second most frequent patient. 

SEVEN  
Doctor, Ensign Tahu has injured her leg.

DOCTOR  
What were you doing this time Ensign Tahu, playing Paresee  
Squares with a Klingon?

TAHU  
Bungee jumping.

DOCTOR  
Bungee jumping?

TAHU  
It was an earth sport. You tie a cord around your ankles . . .

DOCTOR  
I know what it is, Ensign. I was programmed with more than  
just medical knowledge.

TAHU  
Sorry.

DOCTOR  
(helps her up on a biobed)  
What I don't understand is why you insist on participating in  
such dangerous activities with the safeties off?

TAHU  
That's the advantage of having artificial legs. You don't always  
have to play by the rules.

DOCTOR  
There are other parts of the anatomy you could injure.  
(cuts uniform pant leg revealing injured leg, though outwardly it  
looks real, now that we can see the open wound, we see  
the leg is mechanical.)

SEVEN  
Ensign, why do you persist in challenging your  
limitations?

TAHU  
What limitations?

SEVEN  
Your legs.

TAHU  
These work better than my real ones did . . .

DOCTOR  
(interrupts)  
When you're not maiming them.

TAHU  
Haven't you ever heard that old saying, the only  
limits a person has are the ones they put on themselves?

SEVEN  
I have not. I will have to study this futher.

DOCTOR  
I'm going to have to report this to the captain.

TAHU  
It doesn't matter. I don't have any replicator rations  
left anyway.

 

EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER (OPTICAL)

INT. BRIDGE  
Looking through viewscreen at the wave of fire.

PARIS (V.O.)  
Paris to bridge, permission to launch.

JANEWAY  
Permission granted. Good luck, Mr. Paris.

EXT. DELTA FLYER  
Flying out of the shuttle bay toward the firestorm and into it.

INT. BRIDGE  
Janeway crosses to her chair.

JANEWAY  
(looking at Kim)  
Status of the shuttle?

KIM  
The modified shields are holding, Captain.

JANEWAY  
(presses button connecting her with the shuttle)  
Any problems, Mr. Paris?

INT. DELTA FLYER  
Paris is getting tossed around.

PARIS  
I'm glad I didn't have breakfast. The busard collectors  
are already near capacity, Captain. There'll be pepperoni  
pizza for dinner tonight.

INT. BRIDGE

CHAKOTAY  
I prefer pineapple on my pizza.

PARIS (V.O.)  
Pineapple! Who puts fruit on a pizza?

KIM  
I like pineapple.

INT. DELTA FLYER

PARIS  
(mutters)  
I'm risking my life for pineapple?  
(louder)  
The collectors are full, Captain.

JANEWAY (V.O.)  
Good work, Tom. Come on home.

PARIS  
Engaging warp engines now.

INT. BRIDGE  
A loud bang is heard over the communications line connecting them with the Delta Flyer.

JANEWAY  
What was that?

PARIS (V.O.)  
I just lost warp engines, Captain.

Janeway crosses to Torres at the Engineering Station.

JANEWAY  
Can you diagnose the problem, Lieutenant?

TORRES  
It looks like a relay blew in the main drive.

JANEWAY  
Can it be repaired?

TORRES  
Not from inside the shuttle.

EXT. FIRESTORM 

 

INT. BRIDGE

TUVOK  
Temperature outside the shuttle is two thousand kelvans.

PARIS (V.O.)  
I still have impulse, Captain. Engaging now.

JANEWAY  
B'Elanna, will the shields hold long enough for the shuttle  
to clear the wave?

TORRES  
They might.

JANEWAY  
Chakotay take the conn. Bring us within transporter range of the Delta Flyer.

KIM  
Transporters can't penetrate the wave's radiation field, Captain.

JANEWAY  
What about a tractor beam?

KIM  
The wave is too dense. It would fracture the beam the moment it made contact.

INT. DELTA FLYER  
Paris is still getting tossed around.

COMPUTER  
Shields down to eighty-five percent.

PARIS  
(Hanging on with one hand, Paris desperately  
pushes buttons.)  
Come on, baby. Let's get you home to mama.

JANEWAY (V.O.)  
How are you doing, Tom?

PARIS  
I'm beginning to feel like a martini. Dry and shaken.

KIM (V.O.)  
Temperature inside the shuttle is up to 110 degrees fahrenheit,  
Captain.

PARIS  
(rubbing sweaty forehead on his sleeve)  
That's one piece of information I'd rather not have known.

COMPUTER  
Shields down to sixty-two percent.

PARIS  
Hey Torres, how much of this modified shield strength can I  
lose before I need to start worrying?

INT. BRIDGE  
Engineering station.  
TORRES  
Shields will collapse when they lose fifty-five percent integrity.

KIM  
Temperature inside the shuttle is up to 120 degrees fahrenheit.  
Radiation levels are also rising.

JANEWAY  
Tom, what is your distance from the edge of the wave?

INT. DELTA FLYER.

PARIS  
If I can believe these sensors, Captain, ten kilometres.

COMPUTER  
Shields are down to fifty-eight percent.

Heat and radiation are taking their toll. Paris starts to lose consiousness.

COMPUTER  
Shields down to fifty-six percent

EXT. DELTA FLYER CLEARS WAVE.

INT. BRIDGE

JANEWAY  
Transporter room, lock onto Lieutenant Paris and beam him  
directly to sickbay. Mr. Kim, get a tractor beam on that shuttle  
and bring her home.

INT. DELTA FLYER  
Transporter effect, Paris disappears.

INT. BRIDGE.

JANEWAY  
(turns towards turbolift)  
Chakotay, you have the bridge. I'll be in sickbay.

INT. SICKBAY  
Paris appears on the floor.

DOCTOR  
(lifts Paris onto biobed)  
I've got you, Mr. Paris.

PARIS  
I'm alright, Doc.

DOCTOR  
My instruments tell me differently. You're down a full litre of water. Unless I replace it and the salt you lost, you risk heart  
failure.

The sickbay doors open to admit Janeway.

JANEWAY  
Report, Doctor.

DOCTOR  
Lieutenant Paris is suffering from severe dehydration and a  
touch of radiation poisoning. Once I replace the fluids and  
administer a series of anti-radials, he should be as good as  
new. In this case, you could consider that good news or bad.

JANEWAY  
I assure you, Doctor. It's good news.

DOCTOR  
To each his own.

JANEWAY  
How do you feel, Tom?

PARIS  
Like a boiled lobster.

JANEWAY  
You look a little like one too.

PARIS  
Does B'Elanna know what happened to the warp engines?

JANEWAY  
She's tearing them down now. We should know something soon.

TORRES (V.O.)  
Torres to Captain Janeway.

JANEWAY  
Go ahead, B'Elanna.

TORRES (V.O.)  
We need to take warp drive offline now. If we don't, the same thing that happened to the Delta Flyer could happen to Voyager.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

 

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM.  
Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Kim, Seven of Nine and Paris are sitting around the table. Torres enters and lays two small pieces of metal on the desk in front of Janeway.

TORRES  
This is what almost cost Tom his life.

JANEWAY  
What is it?

TORRES  
It's a primary capacitor ring. It balances the matter, anti-matter mixture in the warp core. If the safeties hadn't closed both chambers when the ring broke the Delta Flyer would've blown up.

PARIS  
I'm glad I didn't know that at the time.

SEVEN  
Was this a defective ring?

TORRES  
The original rings were made of boridium. They tend to wear out rather quickly. When we depleted our store of boridium, we used an ore we found on an asteriod in the Reibman system. Every test  
we conducted showed it to be an adequate substitute.

JANEWAY  
But it isn't?

TORRES  
It's too pourus, making it become brittle . . .

PARIS  
. . . and break.

CHAKOTAY  
What if you replaced the rings more often?

TORRES  
The ring on the Delta Flyer was checked before Tom boarded. It  
showed no sign of deterioration. Apparently, the life expectancy of the rings incorporates a number of variables, including heat, radiation and usage. It would be impossible to make a reliable  
projection.

JANEWAY  
What about Voyager's warp drive?

TORRES  
My crew is replacing all the new rings with any old ones we can  
scrounge.

JANEWAY  
Will there be enough?

TORRES  
If we don't lose anymore. I recommend we not exceed warp  
two unless it's an emergency.

PARIS  
So what do we do now?

SEVEN  
We find a supply of boridium.

JANEWAY  
The Kazon couldn't do it. Neither could the Vidians, Species 1472  
or the Borg, but a piece of equipment smaller than my thumb could stop this ship. Start scanning every planet and asteriod, every piece  
of rock we encounter. Find that boridium.

INT. ASTROPHYSICS LAB  
Janeway enters to find Seven, Kim and Chakotay waiting for her.

JANEWAY  
Report.

SEVEN  
(punches buttons to bring up a schematic of a  
planet on the screen)  
We've found a planet with a high concentration of Boridium.

JANEWAY  
(eyes rest on each gloomy face in turn)  
This is suppose to be good news.

SEVEN  
It's a Y class planet with a trigenic atmosphere, 1.2 light years  
off our present course.

JANEWAY  
The Doctor has a magic potion that will keep our skin from  
itching.

CHAKOTAY  
There's another problem. The planet is populated. The  
settlements are clustered around the boridium deposits.

JANEWAY  
How advanced are they?

KIM  
I've been monitoring their communications. They have a space  
program, but it's primitive. They haven't developed warp drive.

JANEWAY  
Which means we can't make contact.  
(pauses)  
Officially. Are they humanoid?

KIM  
Yes Ma'am. Outwardly anyway, they appear to be similar  
to us. There's little interaction between the settlements. Though there is a central government. The trigenic vapors are minimal within the populated areas. The further away you get the heavier the concentration.

JANEWAY  
Let's see if they'll be willing to make a trade. Have Mr. Paris  
set a course.

CHAKOTAY  
Captain, the trigenic vapors won't allow us to use the transporters.

JANEWAY  
Have the Delta Flyer readied.

CHAKOTAY  
The only reliable capacitor rings are in Voyager's warp drive.

JANEWAY  
As soon as we assume orbit confiscate one for the Delta Flyer.

CHAKOTAY  
Voyager will be trapped in orbit until we replace that ring.

JANEWAY  
It's better than being a sitting duck out here.

 

INT. BRIDGE.  
Again we see the Delta Flyer through the viewscreeen. This time it's approaching a planet obscured by a thick cloud cover.

 

INT. DELTA FLYER  
PARIS  
Hang on this is going to be a rough ride.

New angle showing Janeway and Seven.

EXT. DELTA FLYER  
Entering clouds.

INT. BRIDGE

CHAKOTAY  
Mr. Kim, do we still have contact with the Delta Flyer?

KIM  
No, sir, we lost communications and sensor contact the minute  
they entered the cloud.

CHAKOTAY  
Bridge to engineering.

TORRES (V.O.)  
Torres here.

CHAKOTAY  
Any luck finding another boridium capacitor?

INT. JEFFRIES TUBE.  
Torres upper body is inside an open section.

TORRES  
No, sir.

CHAKOTAY (V.O.)  
Keep looking. We need those warp engines back on line.

EXT. DELTA FLYER LANDING ON THE PLANET.  
Vapors swirling around the ship.

INT. DELTA FLYER  
Seven, her hands flying across her console.

SEVEN  
There is a settlement two kilometers from our position. While there's a heavy concentration of trigenic vapors in this area, they  
appear to diminish near the settlement.

JANEWAY  
How about the boridium?

SEVEN  
Readings indicate it is within the settlement.

JANEWAY  
This could be even more difficult than we thought. We  
can't set up a mining operation in the middle of town. Can  
you find anything outside the populated areas?

SEVEN  
Negative.

JANEWAY  
(looking unhappy)  
Then I guess we have no choice. Remember the Prime  
Directive. This is a pre-warp society. No one is to know  
anything about us.

INT BRIDGE  
Tuvok at his console. Chakotay is in the Captain's chair.

 

TUVOK  
Commander, sensors have detected a ship.

CHAKOTAY  
Where's it coming from?

TUVOK  
The planet.

CHAKOTAY  
I guess they're a little more advanced than we  
thought.

TUVOK  
They're powering their weapons.

CHAKOTAY  
Shields up. Mr. Kim, try to make contact.

KIM  
No response, Commander.

CHAKOTAY  
Keep trying. Without warp engines and with the Away  
Team on the surface, running isn't an option.

TUVOK  
Fighting is also not an option. Their vessel is barely  
space worthy.

CHAKOTAY  
(checks his own readings, agrees)  
A varitable death trap for her crew.

EXT. ON THE PLANET.  
What looks like an old western town, except the buildings are made of metal rather than wood. Janeway, Paris and Seven (dressed in appropriate costumes, including a strap across the chest that acts as a holster for the primitive weapon carried by the inhabitants of the planet), are walking down the street. Each is carrying an empty bag on their shoulder.

SEVEN  
Captain, these buildings are made of boridium.

PARIS  
Think they'd miss one if we beamed it up? It sure would  
be easier than mining the ore.

JANEWAY  
They must have their own ore processing plant nearby. If we could  
find it, maybe we could negotiate a trade.

PARIS  
All we need is a map.

JANEWAY  
(points to her left.)  
This way.

They walk down the street. The natives ignore them and each other.

PARIS  
Not the friendliest town I've ever visited. 

 

Two men fly out of one of the buildings in front of them arguing loudly. One pulls a weapon and fires on his companion. The man grabs his leg and collapses in pain. The first man puts his gun away and calmly re-enters the building. The Away Team rushes to the wounded man. He's screaming in pain. Paris kneels to try to help him.

JANEWAY  
(wincing at the noise)  
How bad is it, Tom?

PARIS  
The projectile is lodged in his knee. He'll survive, though he could end up with a limp.

JANEWAY  
(also kneels)  
Is there anything you can do for him?

PARIS  
All I can do is stop the bleeding, unless I use Doc's equipment.

JANEWAY  
(looks around)  
You better not. We're too exposed here.

A man approaches, his uniform makes it clear he is some kind of law enforcement official. The injured man's screams turn to whimpers.

OFFICIAL  
What's going on here?

SEVEN  
This man was injured by his associate.

OFFICIAL  
(frowning)  
Were they arguing before the shooting?

SEVEN  
Yes.

OFFICIAL  
(frown disappears)  
That's all right then.

PARIS  
(angry)  
All right?

JANEWAY  
(puts a hand on Paris' shoulder)  
Can you get this man some help? He's been badly injured.

OFFICIAL  
How badly?

PARIS  
The projectile is lodged in a joint. It might be difficult to remove.

OFFICIAL  
(pulls a strange looking device from  
a pouch)  
There's nothing that can be done for him?

PARIS  
The wound isn't life threatening.

OFFICIAL  
But he will be maimed?

PARIS  
Possibly.

The official bends and injects the contents of the syringe into the wounded man's neck. The man slumps over, obviously dead. Paris checks for a pulse.

JANEWAY  
What did you do?

OFFICIAL  
Those who cannot care for themselves are a hindrance.  
They waste resources.  
(takes a couple steps away, then turns back)  
I will notify removal.

SEVEN  
Aren't you going to arrest the man who shot him?

OFFICIAL  
What for? From what you've told me, it was a legitimate arguement.  
(frowning)  
You are not of Turum?

JANEWAY  
(pulling a shell-shocked Paris to his feet.)  
She's here on a visit. I'll explain things to her. We'll be on  
our way.

OFFICIAL  
She must know the rules to journey safe.

 

INT. BRIDGE.  
Alien vessel can be seen through the viewscreen.

KIM  
Still no response on any channel, Commander.

CHAKOTAY  
B'Elanna, any luck with the warp drive?

TORRES (V.O.)  
Still looking for a capacitor, sir.

TUVOK  
Alien vessel is firing.

EXT. WEAPON DISCHARGE STRIKING VOYAGER. (OPTICAL)

INT. BRIDGE  
Slight shaking.

CHAKOTAY  
Apparently their weapons are as antiquated as their ship.

TUVOK  
Do you wish to return fire, Commander?

CHAKOTAY  
Not yet. Let David throw more rocks. Maybe  
he'll realize how useless it is and go home.

TUVOK  
If you are referring to the Earth Biblical tale of David and  
Goliath, it might be prudent to recall David won.

EXT. PLANET  
In front of a distinctive looking building with a sign making it clear it's some kind of boarding house. Janeway and Paris are looking a bit disheveled.

JANEWAY  
This is getting us nowhere.

PARIS  
Who would've expected a town this primitive to be so big?

SEVEN  
Civilization is not classified souly by population, Mr. Paris.

JANEWAY  
This is taking too long. We've got to find a source of boridium. Voyager is a sitting duck.

SEVEN  
We could cover more area if we look in different sections.

JANEWAY  
(looking unhappy at the suggestion,  
glances up at the boarding house sign)  
We'll take a room and use it as a base of operations.

INT. BOARDING HOUSE  
Janeway leads the way inside. A heavy set woman frowns at them from behind a tall counter.

PROPRIETRESS  
What do ya want?

JANEWAY  
(surprised by the hostile greeting)  
A room?

PROPRIETRESS  
Let's see yer money.

JANEWAY  
(pulls paper from a pocket)  
Will this be enough for one night?

The Proprietress takes most of the bills, then places a large piece of metal resembling a twentieth century key, on the counter.

JANEWAY  
(takes key)  
Thank you.

PROPRIETRESS  
Last room at the top of the stairs.

Janeway, Paris and Seven climb the stairs to the room. Unsure what to do with the key, Janeway hands it to Paris. He puts in the lock and opens the door. 

JANEWAY  
We'll meet back here in two hours. Be careful.  
These people obviously don't have the same  
regard for life we have.  
(looking directly at Paris)  
Don't provoke a fight.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

 

INT. MESS HALL  
Kim is sitting at one of the tables unhappily playing with his food. Torres enters and makes her way to his table. She gets dark looks from the crewmen she passes.

 

TORRES  
Hello, Harry.  
(the ship shakes slightly)  
I see David hasn't given up yet.

KIM  
Whoever they are, they have more fortitude than my  
stomach.

TORRES  
(puzzled by his behavior, she leans over to  
look in his bowl)  
What's for dinner?

KIM  
Liola root stew.

TORRES  
Again?

KIM  
It's different this time.

TORRES  
Different good? Or different bad?

KIM  
Different cold.

Neelix crosses to their table. A frown has replaced his usual smile.

NEELIX  
Good evening, Lieutenant. Would you like some dinner?

TORRES  
Well, I . . .

NEELIX  
(Without waiting for an answer, he places a bowl in front of  
her.)  
After all, you had a hand in the preparation.

TORRES  
I did?

KIM  
One of the capacitor rings you confiscated came from  
Neelix's oven.

NEELIX  
We can't afford to waste food stores, Lieutenant. And,  
you can't use the replicators. So, enjoy.

EXT. PLANET  
Paris is walking down a side street. The boarding house sign can be seen, but from a different angle than before.  
VOICE  
(from someone hiding in shadows)  
Give me the bag.

PARIS  
( responding to menace in the voice)  
There's nothing in it that would interest you, friend.

VOICE  
Give it to me.

PARIS  
(starts to turn)  
I tell you what . . .

A shot rings out. Paris grabs his side and falls to his knees. A man appears from the shadows and takes the bag. He runs back the way he came. The official them met earlier arrives on the run.

OFFICIAL  
I heard a shot.

PARIS  
(leaning against a building,  
he trys to hide the wound and his pain)  
It's all right. Somebody was cleaning their weapon and  
it accidentally went off.

OFFICIAL  
Where is he? There's a heavy fine for randomly discharging  
weapons in the city.

PARIS  
(sarcastic)  
But it's not against the law to kill a man.

OFFICIAL  
(looking suspicious)  
Are you hurt?

PARIS  
No.

OFFICIAL  
Consealing an injury carry's a death sentence.

PARIS  
You can only die once.

OFFICIAL  
Anyone who harbors damaged stock will also be  
punished.

PARIS  
I told you, I'm all right.

Seven suddenly appears.

SEVEN  
Is there a problem, Mr. Paris?

PARIS  
No, our friend here was just reminding me of the law.

SEVEN  
Regarding?

PARIS  
Harboring damaged stock.

SEVEN  
We are honest citizens. We would not break the law.

OFFICIAL  
I'll be keeping an eye on you.

SEVEN  
That is very kind of you.

Frowning, the official leaves. His audience gone, Paris slids down the wall to the ground.

 

SEVEN  
Mr. Paris, are you injured.

PARIS  
(making hushing motion)  
Not so loud.

SEVEN  
We should get you off the street. I suggest we take refuge  
in the room we rented. Can you walk?

PARIS  
I'll try.

With Seven's help, Paris rises. She continues to support him on the short walk to the  
boarding house.

INT. BOARDING HOUSE

PROPRIETRESS  
(suspiciously regards them)  
What's wrong with him?

PARIS  
Nothing. I've got a stomach ache.

PROPRIETRESS  
I don't allow no terminals in my place. You gonna  
die, you do it on the street.

SEVEN  
He is not going to die.

PROPRIETRESS  
You be lyin' to me, you all go in hole.

SEVEN  
Hole?

PARIS  
(frowning uphappily)  
Probably some kind of prison.  
(addresses proprietress)  
We're not lying.

 

INT. SICKBAY  
Tahu is laying face down on a biobed. The Doctor is operating on her back. An unhappy Torres is standing nearby.

DOCTOR  
I'll only be a few more minutes, Ensign.

TORRES  
I'm really sorry about this Tahu. I promise, you'll get the first ring we make with the new boridium.

TAHU  
If I get a vote on this, I'd rather Neelix got the first one.

DOCTOR  
Done.  
(hands Torres the capacitor ring)  
Here you are Lieutenant.

TAHU  
(sits up)  
Can I return to duty now?

DOCTOR  
You're relieved of duty, Ensign.

TAHU  
Why? I don't need legs to sit at a console and  
monitor the engines. The Cardassians couldn't  
stop me. Why should a little piece of metal?

TORRES  
We could really use her help, Doc.

DOCTOR  
(shrugs in defeat)  
Do as you please. You usually do anyway.

TAHU  
(smiling truimpantly)  
Thanks, Doc.

 

INT. BOARDING HOUSE  
Janeway enters and is accosted by the proprietress.

PROPRIETRESS  
I told them friends of yers and I'm a tellin' you, if  
that there boy is sickier 'n he says, ya get him out  
on the street. I won't pay no fine for roomin' a  
terminal.

JANEWAY  
(worried)  
Paris is sick?

PROPRIETRESS  
He say its jus' a tummy ache. I'm tellin' ya that's all it  
better be or I'm reportin ya.

JANEWAY  
(backs away)  
I'll go check. If it is terminal, we'll leave immediately.

Janeway hurries up the stairs to their room. When she tries to open the door, she finds  
it locked. A light knock is all that is necessary to get it open. Janeway slips inside to find  
Paris lying on the bed.

 

JANEWAY  
What happened?

PARIS  
(voice strained)  
I've been shot.

JANEWAY  
(crosses to bed)  
How bad?

PARIS  
Bad enough to warrant a death sentence on this planet.

JANEWAY  
We have to get you to a doctor.

SEVEN  
I doubt they have such a profession on this planet.

JANEWAY  
Then we have to get him back to Voyager.

SEVEN  
That could be difficult.

PARIS  
Captain, I found a source of boridium. It looks like a  
garbage dump for pieces too small to use in construction.  
I filled my bag, but the jerk who shot me stole it. There's  
lots more just waiting for the taking.

JANEWAY  
Seven, you go after the boridium. I'll take Tom to the Delta  
Flyer.

SEVEN  
My Borg implants give me greater strength. Would it not be more  
sensible for me to take Mr. Paris and for you to go after the boridium?

JANEWAY  
(obviously wants to argue, but reluctantly gives in)  
It'll be dangerous. If you get caught, not only is  
the wounded person sentenced to death, so is anyone  
who harbors them.

SEVEN  
We will be careful.

END OF ACT III

ACT IV

EXT. VOYAGER  
Flanked by the enemy vessel. Voyager is struck by another energy blast.

INT. VOYAGER BRIDGE.

TUVOK  
No damage, Commander. Shields are still at one hundred percent.

CHAKOTAY  
This is getting monotonous.  
(turns to Kim)  
Harry, any luck trying to contact them?

KIM  
No, sir. I've found their frequency, but they refuse  
to answer.

TUVOK  
Might I point out, Commander, the Delta Flyer should  
be returning soon. They could sustain damage on their  
passage through the atmosphere . . .

CHAKOTAY  
. . .and be a sitting duck for David.

TUVOK  
Precisely.

CHAKOTAY  
I guess it's time Goalith flexed a little muscle. Can we take  
out their weapons system without damaging the rest of the  
ship?

TUVOK  
Negative. The hull is too fragile. Even a minor breach would  
cause it to lose integrity.

CHAKOTAY  
How about a tractor beam?

TUKOK  
The hull couldn't withstand the pressure. It would collapse.

CHAKOTAY  
(the situation has lost its amusement)  
Harry, keep trying to make contact.

KIM  
Yes, sir.

EXT. PLANET  
Janeway is filling the two bags with small pieces of metal from a pile. When an official approaches, she pulls back into the shadows. When a second official, the one they met earlier, encounters the first, she slowly pulls her weapon from its holster.

OFFICIAL #1  
We have new orders. According to Survey Command  
there's an alien ship threatening the planet.

OFFICIAL #2  
What is command doing?

OFFICIAL #1  
They've sent a ship to destroy it.

OFFICIAL #2  
Have we been mobilized?

OFFICIAL #1  
We're on alert. They believe a small ship has landed.  
We're to bring in anyone who looks suspicious.

OFFICIAL #2  
I encountered two women and a man who appeared  
ignorant of our laws.

OFFICIAL #1  
Where?

OFFICIAL #2  
Near Porteela's Boarding House.

OFFICIAL #1  
Return to that patrol area and see if you can find them.  
I'll request assistance and meet you there.

As the officials hurry away, Janeway emerges and quickly finishes filling her bags.  
Trying to keep to the shadows, she leaves in the same direction the officials took.

 

EXT. PLANET  
Back street of the town. Paris is leaning heavily on Seven. A person with the same uniform as the official they met earlier approaches. 

OFFICIAL #3  
Do you have a problem?

SEVEN  
No.

OFFICIAL #3  
(sickening smile)  
Your companion appears to be injured.

SEVEN  
You are mistaken.

OFFICIAL #3  
Then stand aside. Let him stand on his own.

Seven doesn't move.

OFFICIAL #3  
(pulls weapon)  
It's a crime to harbor damaged stock, punishable by death.

SEVEN  
Why is it a crime?

OFFICIAL #3  
(looks shocked)  
Caring for sick and injured stock wastes valuable resources.

SEVEN  
Even if the body no longer functions properly, it does not  
diminish the contributions the intellect has to offer.

OFFICIAL #3  
It takes time to repair stock.

SEVEN  
You sacrifice knowledge for time?

OFFICIAL #3  
Time can never be recovered.

SEVEN  
Neither can knowledge - or compassion.

OFFICIAL #3  
Step aside.

PARIS  
(trys to push away from Seven.)  
Go on without me, Seven.

SEVEN  
I will not.

PARIS  
Tuvok would be dissapointed in you. You're not being  
logical. If you stay here, you'll be killed too.

SEVEN  
I see no alternative. If I return without you, Lieutenant  
Torres will kill me.  
(turns back to official)  
I will take care of my friend. He will not be a burden to you.

OFFICIAL #3  
Your time can be more valuably utilized in other pursuits.

SEVEN  
Mr. Paris' skills are also valuable.

OFFICIAL #3  
Others will be trained to take his place.

SEVEN  
They will not have his superior ability.

OFFICIAL #3  
Their performance will be sufficient.  
(waves weapon threateningly)  
Stand aside or you'll both be terminated.

Janeway appears a weapon trained on the official.

JANEWAY  
No one is going to be terminated. Tom, Seven, get going.

PARIS  
(protests)  
Captain?

JANEWAY  
Go, that's an order.  
(hands a bag of boridium to Seven)  
I'll be right behind you.

OFFICIAL #3  
You will all be tracked down and killed. Surrender now  
and I'll show mercy to the undamaged stock.

Paris and Seven slowly continue out of town.

JANEWAY  
No deal.

 

INT. VOYAGER BRIDGE.

CHAKOTAY  
(rising from chair, staring at alien vessel on viewscreen)  
We can't damage them. We can't destroy them.  
Maybe, we can scare them.

TUVOK  
Commander?

CHAKOTAY  
We'll give them a hot foot.

TUVOK  
Space vessels do not have appendages.

CHAKOTAY  
(smiles)  
Mr. Tuvok, put phasers at their lowest setting and fire a shot  
across their bow. Close enough so they can feel its strength,  
but not so close it'll damage their ship.

TUVOK  
(hands flying across his console)  
Phasers locked.

CHAKOTAY  
Fire.

EXT. PLANET  
Paris and Seven are barely visible in the vapors.

PARIS  
I didn't know you cared.

SEVEN  
About what?

PARIS  
About me.

SEVEN  
Your wound has obviously made you delusional.

PARIS  
You risked your life for me.

SEVEN  
As I stated, your skills are an asset and would be difficult  
to replace.

PARIS  
You only wanted to save me because I'm a good pilot?

SEVEN  
What other reason could there be?

PARIS  
Friendship?

SEVEN  
That is an emotional response invalid to the  
equation.

PARIS  
What equation?

SEVEN  
Voyager's survival. That is Captain Janeway's  
primary concern.

PARIS  
The crew is the Captain's primary concern. Not  
the ship.

SEVEN  
They are one and the same. Are they not?

PARIS  
No. One is a living organism, the other a mechanical  
mechanism that serves the organisms. Understand?

Janeway suddenly appears beside them. She puts her shoulder under Paris's.

JANEWAY  
We have to pick up the pace. They've sent a ship  
to destroy Voyager.

SEVEN  
Without warp engines Voyager will have limited  
mobility.

JANEWAY  
That's why we have to hurry.

 

EXT. VOYAGER  
The alien vessel returns fire striking Voyager's shields.

 

INT. VOYAGER BRIDGE.  
Slight shaking

CHAKOTAY  
I guess they didn't get the message. Tuvok,  
increase power to the phasers and fire.

TUKOK  
Yes, Commander.

EXT. ALIEN VESSEL  
A phaser beam flashes in front of the alien vessel. A minute passes with no response. Then the ship turns and runs.

TUVOK  
It appears they receive your message this time,  
Commander.

CHAKOTAY  
Goliath won this round.

INT. DELTA FLYER.  
Emerging from the planet's atmosphere. Janeway is in the pilot's seat, Paris is in the seat behind her.

SEVEN  
Captain, sensors have detected an alien vessel on  
a collision course.

JANEWAY  
I see it. Taking evasive action.

INT. VOYAGER BRIDGE.

KIM  
Commander, the Delta Flyer has just emerged from the  
planet's atmosphere.

CHAKOTAY  
Open a channel.

JANEWAY (V.O.)  
Delta Flyer to Voyager, lock onto Lieutenatant  
Paris and beam him directly to sickbay.

CHAKOTAY  
Acknowledged.

 

END ACT IV

ACT V

 

INT. SICKBAY.  
Paris is sitting on a biobed, the Doctor is scanning him when Torres enters.

TORRES  
I'm getting a little tired of meeting you here.

PARIS  
Hey, it wasn't my fault.  
(doctor makes sound of disbelief.)  
I was just standing there minding my own  
business and this jerk decides to steal my  
boridium.

TORRES  
It must be a valuable ore there too.

PARIS  
You can find it in the garbage dump.

TORRES  
Well, I guess that is one unhappy thief right now.

PARIS  
It's a dangerous profession. The slightest wound on that  
planet can mean a death sentence.

DOCTOR  
It's a good thing you weren't born there, Mr. Paris.  
You wouldn't have made it past puberty.

INT. JANEWAY'S READY ROOM.  
She's sipping coffee contemplating the stars when the whistle blows announcing a visitor. 

JANEWAY  
Come in.

Chakotay enters with a pad. He hands it to Janeway.

CHAKOTAY  
Here's my report concerning our confrontation  
with the alien vessel.

JANEWAY  
Considering their disdain for human life, I'm surprised  
they had the vision to develop a space program.

CHAKOTAY  
As you'll see on my report, their ship was barely space worthy.

JANEWAY  
It would take a lot of courage to try anything so revolutionary.  
If your invention didn't kill you, your own people would.

CHAKOTAY  
They got lucky with us. The next ship they challenge might  
not be so tolerant.

Whistle blows again. Seven enters with another pad. She hands it to Janeway..

SEVEN  
Tests show this boridium is purer than the originial  
ore you obtained in the Alpha Quatrant. The capacitor  
rings should last twice as long.

JANEWAY  
That's good news.  
(Chakotay leaves, Seven turns to follow)  
Why did you defy that official? Your attempt to save  
Mr. Paris could've cost you your own life.

SEVEN  
As I stated, Lieutenant Paris' abilities are vital  
to Voyager's survival.

JANEWAY  
That's a Borg response. You're not in the collective  
any more. Mr. Paris was damaged. What would  
Borg policy be in such a situation?

SEVEN  
(reluctantly)  
They would sever all connections so the collective  
would not be impaired.

JANEWAY  
Why didn't you sever your connection with Mr. Paris  
and save yourself?

SEVEN  
(hesitates)  
I do not know. My response was not logical.

JANEWAY  
It was a response from the heart, Seven. Not from  
your head.

SEVEN  
That organ is not competent to make decisions.

JANEWAY  
I agree.

SEVEN  
(confused)  
Yet you often act on feelings rather than facts.

JANEWAY  
Yes, I do.

SEVEN  
That's not very efficient.

JANEWAY  
That depends on your point of view. To the Turums,  
it was more efficient to terminate those who cannot  
perform at peak proficiency. You disagreed with  
that philosphy?

SEVEN  
Their assumption is mistaken.

JANEWAY  
Because of the abilities that are lost, not because  
it's inhumane?

SEVEN  
Their methods are excessive.

JANEWAY  
Is that response coming from your heart or your  
head?

SEVEN  
(reluctantly)  
Both.

JANEWAY  
Then we're making progress.

SEVEN  
With what?

JANEWAY  
Your humanity.

 

INT. SICKBAY  
Tahu enters. There's a deep gash in one of her artificial legs exposing the mechanical workings inside.

DOCTOR  
(sighs heavily)  
What was it this time, Ensign?

TAHU  
A batleth contest.

DOCTOR  
I should never have put that capacitor ring back in.

 

END OF ACT FIVE

 

THE END


End file.
